dogseatingdogs6fandomcom-20200214-history
Für Mann
Für Mann Schlechtratte is an identical German twin of Forman Fouse that looks like him serving as the main antagonist, the mini boss of every world and final boss of Adventure Dogs while the real Forman goes on vacation. They switch places on purpose and Für Mann goes to BarksVille where he can cause terror and mayhem. Allies: Namrof, PengChill, Black Cat(formerly), ShadowSqueak Enemies: Vinny, McTavish, Sid, Black Cat, Bruno, Archie, Patch Appearance As far as Für Mann goes, he is identical to his original counterpart. The only difference is that he has a German accent. Personality Für Mann is a genius inventor when he takes Forman's Rat Copter and the rebuilt Copter Von Death after the events of Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs. He is quite vain as he touts his superiority that he's willing to defeat Vinny, be better than the other villains and perform Nintendogs on Parade on the big screen. When it comes to Namrof, Black Cat and PengChill, he can be a jerk to them especially he leaves to be killed by Patch but at the same time he does get along with them. Everywhere else he's narcissistic, selfish and has a bad attitude. Background in the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga Adventure Dogs After Forman got defeated multiple times, he has had enough of being humiliated and with that, he destroys the displays of the four Power Relics and summons Für Mann thus switching places. He is first seen in BarksVille Museum where he impersonates Forman alongside a possessed Black Cat willing to cause chaos. Before facing Rupert, Vinny and Sid see Für Mann again (even though they still think that's Forman) and he challenges him to a fight but Vinny remains victorious and once more on Forman's Rat Copter before fighting Namrof. Vinny sees him and Namrof again by challenging a rematch but Vinny still beats them, they retreat to a swimming pool in Hector's Pool Fort where they see Peng but after Patch reveals his disguise, Für Mann leaves Namrof and Peng to die in terms of selfishness. His bad attitude aside, he reveals his next plan is to unleash the Nintendogs on Parade but Black Cat quickly blows up the device with a bomb angering Für Mann and Black Cat really takes the blame. Soon Vinny traverses at the end of Frisson Mountain where he sees Für Mann yet again in his revamped version of the Rat Copter but still is defeated and destroyed. When he overhears Black Cat changing the script of his plan, Für Mann throws a fit and angrily beats him up until Peng reverses time to make him stop and leaves Peng to fight with Vinny. He is seen once more in Black Cat's Castle where he and Namrof fight again but are still no match as Für Mann runs to the next room where Black Cat awaits. After knocking the final Power Relic off his head, Für Mann takes it for himself turning BarksVille into black and white with a help from a new villain ShadowSqueak. After beating the shadow rat twice, Vinny chases Für Mann but falls through the floor engaging the heroic dog into battle. He puts up a barrier but Black Cat stops him with a new gadget called the Invincinator 5000 and the two fight again but Vinny punches him in the air and falling into some lava as he screams when his skin melts off but comes back as Dry Für Mann. While Vinny is avoiding his attacks, Black Cat then uses the Invincinator 5000 making projectiles back at him and with that, Dry Für Mann is in pieces. But his ghostly remains now known as The Phantom Mouse isn't done just yet he is about to initiate the final move of his plan. 'Patch' (which is a decoy of the real Patch) summons him but kills him anyway. So Für Mann turns his attention to McTavish as his body will be a nice vessel for him and possesses him becoming ShadowTavish. With the final Power Relic combined, he is unbeatable thus killing Vinny and his gadget instantly but is appalled that Black Cat did change the script for the device and the Nintendogs heal Vinny instead of giving him nightmares. Sid and Black Cat pull McTavish's unconscious body away from the shadow ghost making Für Mann an easier target since he becomes vulnerable faster but has no problem to fight Vinny again for the final battle. After destroying his heart, Für Mann shrieks like a lost soul while vanishing from existence not long before the real Forman returns from vacation. Battle First Time Für Mann is the first mini-boss to be fought in Rupert's Burnout Castle where he's standing on a small arena attempting to fry Vinny and must be pushed into the lava three times to win. Second Time Für Mann comes back in Forman's Rat Copter to face Vinny again. This time he will hover around and summons two FormGangers to be thrown back at him and each time he gets hit, Für Mann shoots missiles raining down at Vinny. Later, he gets a new attack where he tilts the Rat Copter upside down and summons a purple orb that explodes. Two more hits later, Für Mann gets angry by jumping up and down trying to pounce and after two more hits, Für Mann is defeated again. Third Time Für Mann is fought alongside Namrof this time in a flooded room, though he is faced after Namrof is defeated. He stands in front of a lever preventing Vinny to gain access to it while shooting him, but is defeated after Vinny drains the room. Fourth Time Fifth Time Sixth Time Phase 1 Phase 2 Seventh Time (Final Boss) Phase 1 Phase 2 Trivia *Für Mann is German for Forman. *Other than the fact that Für Mann is German, he doesn't show it in his physical form until he gains a German accent after he becomes The Phantom Mouse. Category:Villains Category:Adventure Dogs characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:The Forman Gang Category:Mini Bosses Category:Rats